revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Margaux LeMarchal
Margaux LeMarchal is a childhood friend and old flame of Daniel Grayson. Biography Margaux is the only daughter of French billionaire Pascal LeMarchal, CEO of the huge corporation LeMarchal Media. She originally traveled to the U.S. to create the American version of her father's magazine Voulez, and to escape his overbearing influence on her and whilst in New York quickly reconnected with old friend and occasional lover Daniel. Season 3 In "Fear", she finds Daniel Grayson at a bar, the day before the Memorial Day Party. She told him that she would go to Emily's party, then Daniel explains that Emily is his fiancée. At the party Daniel introduces Emily and Margaux to each other. Emily seems to know who her father and his magazine are. At that point Margaux explains that she has come to the States to create the American version of Voulez magazine. In "Sin", Margaux offered Daniel a job at Voulez magazine, but the position was in the city, which his family didn't like. Margaux tries to seduce Daniel, but he refuses. Daniel eventually accepts the job on the condition that the Headquarters move to Montauk, so he can be closer to home. In "Confession", Margaux wants Nolan Ross to appear on the cover of her magazine, but Daniel doesn't. She used Jack Porter, who had an invitation to Nolan's Housewarming Bash, to ask Nolan about the cover. Margaux began to get closer to Jack, but angrier toward Daniel for their differences in opinion. In "Control", the launching day of Voulez arrived. Margaux invited Jack, who didn't come because of Aiden's threat. Then Jack gave her the excuse that there was an intruder and they kissed. During the launching she was expecting the visit of her father but instead of coming he gave her back her first installment full of corrections. In "Resurgence", Margaux received an offer from Conrad to do a advertisement about him in the magazine, but she denied. However, when she heard that he was planning to write his memoirs, she offered him the chance to do it with LeMarchal Media. Her relationship with Jack stopped as he was still feeling guilt over his late wife, but they went all the way after the July 4th Party. In "Secrecy", Margaux told Jack that she had a Grayson Global employee who would reveal everything. He told her to talk with Nolan but he didn't tell her anything. Then when she was about to give up, Lydia Davis phoned her and asked her to meet. In "Surrender", Margaux used Lydia to discover the truth about Conrad. She called all the people that were implicated in the David Clarke trial, but she got nothing. Aiden anonymously called her, to tell her that Conrad had seen Lydia, then she told Margaux that their pact was over. She also recieved Nolan's visit telling her that Jack knew more than he was saying. Margaux questioned Jack about Nolan's remark, so Jack finally revealed the truth to Margaux about Conrad and how dangerous he could be if she continued to dig for more information. Upon learning this, Margaux told Jack that she would stop, which in part was because she cared for him. In "Exodus", Margaux attended the wedding of Daniel and Emily and was in charge of overseeing Voulez's exclusive coverage of the big day. Then at Grayson Manor she organized a photo session. She went to the yacht and with the Graysons, discovered the blood on the deck after Emily was shot and fell overboard. In "Homecoming", Margaux gave the police photos from the wedding, but she kept the ones from the moment of the shooting to conduct her own investigation. Jack visited her and noticed that Lydia was missing in the photos. Victoria visited Margaux asking for help, thinking that Conrad was framing her, but she told her that Lydia wasn't in the photos. In "Endurance", Margaux planned to write a neutral article about Emily's shooting but Daniel insisted that she write that Lydia shot her. Jack told her that Daniel shot Emily and was trying to cover it up and she decided not to mention Lydia in the article after all. But Emily then made an announcement to the press, saying that Lydia shot her which resulted in Margaux losing the exclusive and she became angry with Jack. In "Hatred", Margaux took and walk with Jack and Carl when she saw the new instalment of Voulez but the content wasn't the one that she wrote. At the office Daniel was angry too and she recieved a letter from Conrad as he was suing them for libel. Margaux had to fire Daniel to stop Conrad from suing. Later Jack told her that he loved her and asked her to move into the house he was planning to buy for him and Carl. In "Payback", Margaux helped Jack to find a new home for them both. She was angry when Conrad called a staff meeting at Voulez without her and when she confronted him he threatened that he would get her father involved. That made her suspicious and she asked Daniel about it. He told her that Conrad was simply trying to get Pascal's attention to force her out of the company, so she decided to leave to Paris to talk with her father. In "Disgrace", Margaux returned from Paris with her father Pascal LeMarchal in tow who immediately began to try to undermine her position at Voulez with Conrad as well as try to seduce his ex-flame Victoria. She shared her frustrations with an understanding Jack. She also found out that Pascal was routinely embezzling money through Voulez, making it look more profitable than the company actually was. At the opera, she met Jack's newly discovered birth mother Stevie Grayson for the first time, and Jack met her father. Finally, she enlisted Daniel's help in them getting revenge on their respective fathers and he forgave her for firing him from Voulez. In "Addiction", she revealed to Jack that she'd been offered the job of editor in chief of an Italian fashion magazine. He convinced her to seriously consider it even if it meant them having a long distance relationship because he could see how desperately she wanted to get away from her father's control. Daniel, desperate to get his job back and get revenge on Conrad, wanted her to stay to help him so he tried to make her doubt Jack by planting the seeds that Jack was in love with Emily and that's why he wanted Margaux to go to Italy. Margaux and Daniel's plan to blackmail Pascal by revealing his embezzling ways to the IRS worked and he agreed to give control of the magazine back to Margaux who decided to stay and immediately re-hired Daniel. In "Blood", Margaux's relationship with Jack started to crumble when she showed a lack of enthusiasm over moving in with him and he caught her being overly-friendly with Daniel. She also continued to war with her father until Daniel helped to build bridges between them. After Pascal agreed to listen to her plans for the future of Voulez and seemed to take her more seriously, she went to celebrate with Daniel and they shared a close moment whilst reminiscing about when they were teenagers. In "Allegiance", Daniel convinced Margaux that buying the rights to Javier's social media creation 'MyClone' would be good for their company and they schemed against Nolan Ross to convince Javier to sign the rights over to them which ended up being the final straw for Jack seeing as Nolan was a friend of his. Margaux and Jack argued and ended up finishing their relationship. In "Revolution" Margaux learned of her father's engagement to Victoria. She continued to grow closer to Daniel who convinced her to talk Pascal into drawing up a contract naming her as his successor at LeMarchal Media. She shared a rare close moment with her father and seemed happy until Nolan's plotting meant that she she, Daniel and Javier were humiliated at the launch of MyClone and her father was later brutally murdered by Conrad who believed that Pascal was conspiring with the FBI to arrest him. A devastated Margaux was comforted by Daniel and learned that she was now the CEO of LeMarchal Media. In "Impetus", Margaux was convinced that her father's death wasn't an accident and was talking to a homicide detective who had his sights on Emily as a suspect after Daniel recognized her in CCTV footage running away from the scene of the crime. Daniel later revealed Pascal's involvement in the conspiracy surrounding Flight 197 and the framing of David Clarke to a devastated Margaux who was horrified to learn of her father's dark past. In "Execution", Margaux escorted her father's body to a private jet be flown back to France with Victoria and Daniel. Victoria told her that she now saw Margaux as part of the family and Daniel comforted her. Later, Margaux's devious younger half-brother Gideon showed up unannounced and tried to convince her that he wasn't interested in running LeMarchal Media but secretly plotted against her and Daniel (with Nolan) by getting Daniel drunk, putting a girl who was dead from a drug overdose in his hotel bed and taking a photo of them both for blackmail purposes. Season 4 In "Renaissance", we learn that Daniel quit his position at LeMarchal Media due to Gideon's blackmail and he and Margaux haven't seen each other for six months. She is invited to Emily's house-warming party where Nolan subtly manipulates her into speaking to Daniel about Gideon in an attempt to get rid of Gideon for good and get Charlotte out of his clutches. When she confronts him, Daniel admits that Gideon is blackmailing him. In "Disclosure", Gideon continues to try to undermine Margaux at LeMarchal Media to try and steal her position as CEO. She and Daniel finally manage to successfully get rid of him by setting up a business meeting and sending in an actress pretending to be a drug dealer who Gideon owes money to. Margaux then gains Gideon's trust by apparently telling an important business contact that Gideon was set up infront of him, but then plants drugs in his bag and makes sure that he gets busted in the airport on the way to London. She and Daniel then celebrate their success by sleeping together. In "Ashes", Margaux and Daniel are now in a relationship and she offers to get him his job at LeMarchal Media back as she knows he's having financial problems. He turns her down, saying that he doesn't want his reputation as the son of the most hated man in America to have a bad effect on her company. She later has a visit from Victoria who she ends up lending money to after Victoria says that she considers her part of her family. In "Meteor", Daniel worries about Margaux lending money to Victoria but Margaux convinces him that she did it so that Victoria would 'owe her'. Daniel later warns Victoria to stay away from Margaux. Later, she and Daniel are trying to have an intimate moment when her cellphone rings disturbing them and they're both shocked by the news that David Clarke is still alive. In "Repercussions", Margaux tries to get the inside scoop on David Clarke's mysterious resurrection by paying off a bellman to get access, but her plan gets thwarted by Emily who catches her and tells her to back off. Emily later reconsiders getting Margaux involved and visits her at her office to hand over the deeds to the beach house, seeing her as a way to give her father the deeds without interacting with him directly. Margaux, however, gives the deeds to Daniel who passes them along to David and convinces him to give Margaux and LeMarchal Media an exclusive interview. Emily and Nolan watch on from Grayson Manor and realize that Daniel and Margaux could be 'trouble'. Margaux is later visited by Victoria who is disappointed that she went behind her back regarding David, but after negotiation, agrees to give Margaux exclusive access to David. In "Damage", Margaux meets with Victoria to make arrangements for David's interview, not realizing that they are being watched by Louise Ellis who is secretly obsessed with Victoria and jealous of Margaux's connection with her. Later, she is met by Daniel whilst playing tennis and he realizes that she has been befriended by Louise, who he had a one night stand with in Repercussions. He tells Louise to back off. During David's big interview, Margaux convinces Nolan to join David on camera, but David throws him under the bus on national television by accusing him of stealing the money he left for Amanda. Later, Margaux is in her office when she receives a telephone call from Louise congratulating her for the big interview, not realizing that Louise is watching her from the office across the street. In "Ambush", Daniel is not happy to learn that Margaux is planning to meet Louise for lunch, afraid that Louise will spill the beans about their one night stand and he tries to warn Margaux off, but she believes that Louise is harmless. Later, Margaux and Louise have been playing tennis and they relax in the steam room where Louise asks Margaux questions about her relationship with Daniel and Victoria. When Louise leaves, she has a hallucination about her dead mother who tells her that Margaux is more accomplished then she will ever be and Louise, crazy with jealousy, tries to kill Margaux by locking her in the steam room. Margaux eventually manages to smash her way out and quickly realizes that it was Louise that broke the lock. She tells Daniel who, to her shock, says that he is going to keep Louise as a client to protect Margaux from further harm. She figures out that Daniel slept with Louise and is merely trying to cover his tracks and throws her drink in Daniel's face before storming out. In "Contact", Daniel apologizes to Margaux and desperately tries to stop her from breaking up with him but she storms out and runs into Louise. Margaux tells Louise that she knows that she tried to kill her and threatens that she has made an enemy out of her. Margaux later visits Nolan at his new club and asks him to help her dig up dirt on Louise and her family, but Nolan refuses as he is still angry that Margaux allowed David to throw him under the bus in his interview. Later however, after seeing a glimpse of Louise's obsession with Victoria first hand, Nolan changes his mind and visits Margaux at her office to tell her that he will help her as long as she uses her connections to help him rebuild his shattered reputation. Margaux also receives a message from Daniel who is desperate to talk to her. In "Intel", Margaux receives a phone call from Nolan who tells her to look into Louise's father's death. She then enters her office to find that Daniel has set up a romantic breakfast for them. He is desperate to get back together with her, telling her that he's sorry and that they fit and they've been through worse. She tells him that she can't be with a man that she doesn't trust and to take his breakfast and leave. Later, Nolan has been feeling guilty about throwing Louise under the bus and calls Margaux to tell her that he will no longer help her. Furious, she decides to run the story about Louise's family anyway. A drunk Daniel visits her office and tells her that he loves and will fight for her. After a heated discussion between them, Daniel demands to know why she won't give him another chance and she blurts out that the reason is because she's pregnant. In "Atonement", Margaux visits Daniel who tells her that she needs to slow down and that he has arranged an appointment with the top OBGYN in the city, but Margaux is still angry with him and tells him that he's very good at saying the right thing but runs away when things get difficult. She later shares news of her pregnancy with Victoria who is thrilled at the news. Margaux asks Victoria about Conrad and if he was different when they got together, clearly worried about Daniel's potential as a father. Victoria tells her that Daniel is nothing like Conrad and that every child deserves a father. They share a tender moment. Her words help change Margaux's mind and she calls Daniel, who she finds out is at the beach infront of Grayson Manor. She tells a thrilled Daniel that she was wrong and tells him to come home because she and the baby need him. Tragically, on his way home Daniel hears the sound of breaking glass coming from Grayson Manor and goes to investigate, ending up in the crossfire between Emily and Kate Taylor. He dies in Emily's arms whilst Margaux, blissfully unaware gets ready for his return. In "Epitaph", a devastated Margaux finds out about Daniel's death and visits Victoria at Grayson Manor. She doesn't believe the cover story about Daniel attacking Emily and her shooting him in self-defense as she spoke to him only moments before his death and she knows how happy he was. She believes that Emily shot Daniel in cold blood and she visits Emily to tell her that she has made it her life's mission to make her pay for what she did. She also forbids Emily from attending Daniel's funeral, with Victoria's approval. Later, Margaux attends Daniel's funeral and is clearly devastated, sobbing in Victoria's arms. In "Madness", Margaux finds out that Ben has feelings for Emily, and believes that is the reason he is so willing to believe. While arguing with Ben, Margaux collapses, and Ben rushes her to the hospital. Victoria visits Margaux and tells her the whole story behind Emily being Amanda Clarke. In "Abduction", Margaux is more determined then ever to destroy Emily. She hires a man that worked for Pascal to dig up dirt on Emily, so she can send her to prison. In "Kindred", In "Bait", In "Retaliation", In "Loss", Margaux bribed the judge in Jack's DUI case to get him convicted. She also votes against Victoria's plan to have a new research facility/hospital wing built and named after Daniel. At the end of the episode Emily approaches her to call a truce, giving Margaux her real birth certificate as a symbol of trust and vowing to help clear Daniel's name together. Margaux refuses and steps out into the street to hail a cab, where she is struck by a cab. She loses the baby and while in the hospital Victoria asks her to tell her what happened. Margaux lies and tells Victoria that Emily pushed her. In "Clarity", In "Exposure", Margaux is willing to forgive Emily after she reveals the truth behind Daniel's death and also confesses that she is really Amanda Clarke. However, when Amanda goes on television and tells the world what Victoria did, Margaux, believing Amanda is lying, vows to help Victoria takedown Emily. In "Burn", In "Aftermath", In "Plea", Margaux is framed by Jack and his associate for theft, and locked up beside Amanda. Amanda escapes her cell and corners Margaux in hers. Amanda threatens Margaux into giving her enough information to come to the conclusion that Victoria faked her death. Margaux feels sure that Amanda won't be believed until Louise reveals she gave the police a black hoodie that was found in Victoria's apartment. Margaux contacts White Gold, and sends her to help Victoria escape from her current residence. In "Two Graves", Nolan hacks into Margaux's computer and forces her to face the fact that her actions led to the death of Ben Hunter. Margaux decides to make amends by helping Nolan trap White Gold. Nolan gives Margaux a flash drive with enough evidence to put White Gold in prison, but assured Margaux that he erased any of her ties to White Gold. Margaux decides to stay and confess her part in Ben's death. She remembered how Daniel told her not to lose her soul, and wants to honour his memory by redeeming hers. Personality Margaux is shown to be fiercely ambitious and independent, most likely due to the fact she grew up under the influence of Pascal who was an overbearing father and disapproved of everything that she did. In "Sin", she commented to Daniel and Emily that all her father wanted of her was to marry well and be a good society wife. She has spent her whole life trying to prove to Pascal and everyone else that she's just as strong and capable as any man, working hard and getting herself into all the best schools on her own merit. Her ambition can sometimes work against her, notably in her relationship with Jack as they eventually broke up because she double-crossed his good friend Nolan to benefit herself. Jack admitted that he still loved her but couldn't be around someone who would treat his friends badly. She has always had a close connection with Daniel who she has known since they were children. They have an understanding being that they are both the eldest children from extremely wealthy families and have suffered the expectations placed on them because of it. They were even occasional lovers in the past, but have never actually formally dated each other until they sleep together and start a relationship in "Disclosure". Overall, Margaux doesn't seem like a bad person at heart, but her ambition can cloud her judgement and result in her not recognizing when she's stepping on innocent people for her own gain. This is later proven to be untrue, when she tried to blackmail Ben Hunter to get Amanda Clarke's birth certificate for her, when he did not give into her blackmail she intentionally put his ex-wife, April's life in danger, then setup Jack Porter, her one-time friend and lover for supposedly driving under the influence of alcohol, she had no guilt or remorse for these actions of hers, she was trying to ruin Amanda's life as well as the life of her friends, for supposedly being responsible for the death of Daniel, when it was actually Victoria who is responsible, and she is dishonoring his name as he died saving Amanda's life. Despite being a successful businesswoman, Margaux is not as effective as Amanda, as she is always one step behind. Margaux's attempt to ruin Amanda's life as well as the life of her friends not only failed miserably, but resulting in the the death of her unborn child, Margaux's actions also eventually resulted in her deserved incarceration. Relationships Romance Jack Porter Margaux started dating Jack in season 3 after Charlotte introduced them and they attended Nolan's housewarming party together. As mismatched as they were, they initially seemed happy together and Jack even asked her to buy a new house with him for them (and Carl) to live in together. They eventually broke up however through Margaux's allegiance to Daniel and their double-crossing Nolan over a business deal. Jack admitted that he still loved her but he couldn't be around her. Daniel Grayson : Main Article: Daniel and Margaux Daniel and Margaux started dating in season 4 after the two grew close towards the end of season 3. The relationship ended when Margaux figured out that he slept with Louise Ellis. Daniel was desperate to reunite with her afterwards, and Margaux revealed that she was pregnant with his child in "Intel". Margaux agrees to reunite with Daniel shortly before he is murdered. Margaux blames Emily for Daniel's death, and vows revenge on her. Family Pascal LeMarchal Margaux is Pascal's eldest child, who he had at a young age. Pascal put more focus on creating LeMarchal media than Margaux. Margaux and Pascal always had a strained relationship because Pascal did not believe Margaux had what it took to run his media empire. He therefore had originally named his son, Gideon, as his successor. Shortly before his murder at the hands of Conrad Grayson, Pascal and Margaux had formed the relationship Margaux had always wanted with her father. Pascal's death left Margaux heartbroken. Gideon LeMarchal Margaux and Gideon likely never got along. Margaux seemed jealous that Pascal appeared to favour Gideon over her, and she was upset when she learned Pascal had named Gideon as his successor. Enemies Amanda Porter Events Attended Season 3 *Memorial Day Party (Emily's) (Fear) *Nolan Ross' Housewarming Bash (Confession) *Voulez Launching Party (Control) *July 4th Party (Resurgence) *Emily's Bridal Shower (Secrecy) *Wedding of Daniel and Emily (Exodus) *Charlotte's 19th Birthday Party (Payback) *Opening Night Gala (Disgrace) *Casino Night (Addiction) *MyClone Launching Party (Revolution) Season 4 *Memorial Day Party 2014 (Renaissance) *Daniel Grayson's Funeral (Epitaph) *Nolan and Louise Wedding Reception (Kindred) Trivia * No information is currently known about Margaux's mother, not even her name or whether she is alive or dead, despite the fact that we have met other members of her family including Pascal and Gideon. She has never been mentioned in the show at any point. * We also know that Margaux has another half-brother, via Pascal, that we have yet to meet. However, no direct reference to Pascal having another son has ever been made. When Margaux said that Pascal is grooming her brother to take over Voulez, and Daniel asked which one, the context implies that he was more in shock since he had such a low opinion of Gideon. It is even more likely, since Margaux didn't specify which brother, that Daniel's statement is not to being taken as fact. * According to Margaux in "Addiction", she has known Daniel since they were both 10 years old. * Pascal was a very young father, he was only 19 when Margaux was born. * Margaux sided with Victoria at the end of Season 4, making her a villain as well. In the last episode, she realized the collateral damages of her actions and takes responsibility for it. *Though her ultimate fate is not revealed (on-screen) Sunil Nayar confirmed that Margaux did indeed go to prison for her role in Ben's death. Appearances Gallery 3x16 10.jpg 3x16 17.jpg 3x16 8.jpg 3x12 8.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Images Category:Images of Characters Category:Images from Episodes Category:Grayson Family